Snow Falls on Broken Hearts
by Akyla
Summary: What seemed like an innocent hyke in the mountains, turned out to be a struggle to stay alive. Tyson, Akyla and Hilary trapped in a cave on one side of the mountain, Kai, Mika, Rei, Max and Kenny trecking in the blistering winds to find them on the other.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentions below apart from Akyla Hiwatari. Mika Ryuusei belongs to a friend of mine. All other characters were created by Aoki Takao.

The ground began to shake, and everyone gasped whilst looking up. They saw a massive wave of snow rapidly toppling over itself as it made a huge bass sound against the white surface. Everyone's eye's grew thin. They couldn't move, their feet were frozen to the ground with fear. But Tyson quickly snapped out of it and noticed a cave not that far from them. As a gut feeling he quickly grabbed Akyla and Hilary and shoved them and himself in there. Akyla was the second to snap, as she made Tyson let go and ran out for the cage. Ignoring Tyson's yells, and went straight for her cousin, but she felt a large weight topple on he back and cover her head into the cold frosty earth.

She just managed to lift her head up, watching the heavy snow hit all of her friends to the ground and scream and yell. Her expression froze, mouth open, eye's wide and shaken, small noises forming from her.

The pain around himself was deadly painful. Kai couldn't imagine what everyone else was going threw, he opened his eyes and saw Mika huddling into herself, screaming , but it was mainly drowned out by the hurling snow around them, he managed to speed up his body, and immensely hold himself around Mika. As soon as Mika saw who it was, she stopped screaming and held him back.

Akyla: Get off me…Get Off!!!

She said turning her head around, meeting eye to eye with Tyson. He looked into her eyes, in which were gleaming with tears. He held a strong expression and got off and walked over to the wall where Hilary was sitting, and sat near her.

Akyla stood up, ignoring the numbness in her back and fixated her eyes on the thick wrinkled snow wall in front of her.

Akyla: k…k…Kai. KAI!!

She immediately launched of her feet and ran straight to the wall she was staring at. Banging hard with her fists, kicking it whatever she could do get to the other side. Yelling and screaming her cousins name.

Hilary then got up to help stop her.

Hilary: Akyla stop it, it's no good, Kai's…!

Tyson: Hilary…

Hilary stopped talking at Tyson's intrusion and looked down at him, where he was hugging his knees.

Hilary: Tyson, she's gonna hurt herself, we don't need a casualty in these conditions!

Tyson: It's…just her way of dealing with scenario's like this.

He said in a sad tone.

Hilary: well why don't you stop her if you know her ways of things obviously she's going to hurt herself.

Tyson: because I know what she's going through…

Hilary whispered to herself.

Hilary: Mika…

Akyla: Why didn't you save her…

She said as she stops punching the wall, her eyes shadowed as her shoulders shook

Akyla: Why did you save me instead! I wanted to save Kai! I would've died in the process if I had to!! Why didn't you do the same for her!!

She said turning round, fists clenching staring at the rolled up Tyson leaning against the wall.

Akyla: I'll tell you why, because you're a coward who can't get his priorities straight!!!

Tyson only sat their thinking his own thoughts over. Hilary just stared at them both, not knowing what to do.

Akyla then ran up to him, grabbing his collar and forcing him to look at her.

Akyla: Answer Me!!!

But Even though his face was facing up, his eyes weren't visible; the shadow was still covering them. Akyla could sense the sadness in him. There was no fear this time, only pure fear. For Mika.

Akyla didn't care about him though. She just let him go causing Hilary to gasp as his back hit the hard wall. Akyla just walked away coldly, reminds Hilary, very much, of kai. As Akyla just stopped staring at the wall.

Tyson: she's okay, I know it, and so is Kai.

Akyla: don't say his name!

She said, turning her head round slightly, her fists clenched once more.

Tyson: Akyla, I know you feel it, you know he's okay, like I do with Mika. They can't die.

Akyla: they can. Everyone can, that's what heart breaks all about.

Hilary, then began to feel what Akyla was talking about, she held her hand to her mouth as her eyes danced whilst staring at her back. Then looking at Tyson.

_Hilary: maybe…maybe I was wrong about these two_

The wind was rough and edgy; the freezing cold was almost deadly.

There was a huge pile of snow, mounted just on the edge of a cliff. It was very deep and ark, the bottom was out of view, not giving much hope of survivors.

Then Kai's hand was in view, as it sank into the pile of snow. More of his body was visible, as he lifted himself up. In tremendous stress. Once he steadied his stamina, he then lifted someone else off the cliff. It was Mika, soon after, Rei, Kenny and max all followed.

The blistering cold in the wind was causing everyone to loose their breathe for short periods of time.

Mika: kai, you saved me…uh…us. Thank you so much.

She ran to him, opening her arms, but he held his out to block her.

Kai: no problem.

Mika stopped, putting her hands to her chest.

Kai then began to walk off, not worrying about them, but then he stopped, and fell face first into the arctic element.

Mika: Kai.

Not carrying how deep the snow was, she ran quickly towards him, and lifting him up as his eyes then went into focus once more.

Kai: …Akyla?

Mika: no you muffin, it's Mika…you fell over.

She said with slight laughter as Max Rei and Kenny caught up to them, surrounding them with worry.

Max: is he ok?

Rei: he looks worn out.

Kenny: I suppose it's this cold, plus lifted s all onto the ledge by himself. It's very stressful for his body…someone should carry him.

Kai: no!

He pushed himself off of Mika and back onto his feet. Staggering slightly and growing shadow over his eyes.

Kai: my cousins out their somewhere…and so is Tyson and Hilary…I'm not going to slow anyone down on my account

Mika: Kai…

Kai: NO! Mika Tyson's out there too!! You wanna find him don't you!!??

Mika: of course I do! But you're too injured to carry on, at this rate you'll…

Kai: I'll be fine, come on!

He was barely heard through the gushing wind, but the team understood. They all began following him. Apart form Mika. Who only stood in shock, until she felt someone touch her shoulder.

Max: Don't worry about it Miks, he's like this, you know that.

Mika: yes I guess…

Kenny: And besides, with his cousin lost, he's even more Kai than ever, if you get me?

Mika: Yes, I do Kenny, thank you.

Rei: don't sweat. Come on guys before we loose him.

She nodded as the 4 boys moved ahead of her, she began to move her feet, until she saw a spot of blood on the floor.

Mika: Blood…What?

She gasped then realized who it belonged to. She noticed that the team was almost out of site so she ran towards them.

Kai: NO matter what Akyla, I will find you, No matter what.

He said as he quickened his pace. Holding his left arm, and then rubbing off the blood that was coming out of the cut.

Meanwhile in the Closed Cave. Akyla was now huddled up to herself near the blocked exit. And Tyson and Hilary were leant against the wall, near each other.

Hilary then exhaled as she shivered, rubbing her arms with the opposite hands.

Hilary: woo, it's so cold in here.

Tyson: You want my Jacket.

Hilary: nah, you keep it, I have one. Thank you anyway.

She smiled happily, trying to keep up the mood. Tyson tried to force one, which only came out slightly sot. But the frown was still shown. As Hilary only concentrated on the spot in front of her.

Something inside of her then clicked.

Hilary: Tyson! You're Beyblade! If you and Akyla use them both with friction, it could cause a spark and make a fire. We won't freeze!

She said, happily, and slightly proud of herself.

Tyson: great idea Hilary.

He said feeling happier.

Tyson: oh but wait, we need something to light the fire on….oh

He began to take his jacket off, but Hilary stopped him.

Hilary: no wait….we'll use mine….

Tyson: but…

Hilary: Relax Tyson…

She said whilst slipping it off her shoulders.

Hilary: The cotton's thicker, so it'll last longer than yours. All though it would be nice to burn that old thing. Heh.

Tyson slightly laughed. Whilst he got out his launcher and bit-beast.

Tyson: Akyla!

Akyla: What?

Tyson: I need you to launch Syanda with my dragoon

Akyla: Why?

Tyson: to make a fire! To get warm! To live maybe!

Akyla: go stuff yourself!

Tyson: Why you!!

Hilary: Tyson!?

But he ignored her and ran in front of Akyla's View. Grabbed her shirt and threw her across the room.

Hilary: Tyson! What are you doing!!? Stop it!!

Akyla then began to get up but then Tyson went to her hit her stomach and then grabbed the back of her head and forced her to look at him this time in which she did.

Hilary: Tyson! You're making matters worse!!

Tyson: I hate doing this to you Akyla!!

Hilary: huh…What?

She whispered to herself, she felt colder than usual.

Tyson: but if this is the only way to get through to you then so be it!!

Hilary: T-Tyson…

Tyson: If you're quiet and isolated over there, I can't tell if you're alive okay!! So make some major contact with us!! No matter how much it kills you!!

Akyla just gave Tyson a dirty look in which he hated getting form her. He ignored his feelings, even though it was killing him inside. But pure anger still shone on his face.

Akyla: What do you want me to do…?

She said, starting to listen, but she felt Tyson wasn't loosening his grip.

Tyson then through his hand to the direction of Hilary, even though not directly pointed.

Tyson: if we launch our beyblades together on Hilary's jacket, we can make a fire and stay alive!

Akyla: what's the use, it feels like I'm already dead anyway.

She said looking at the ground, with a dead tone. Tyson then got out of his anger and just stared at her. Her eyes were just misty blue, no pupil what so ever. He loosened his grip and let her all to the ground. In which she merely sat up afterwards.

Tyson the looked down to the ground as well, his eyes shadowed once more.

Tyson: I'm sorry…Akyla…

Akyla: You couldn't help it.

Hilary: Guys…the fire…enough with this silence…I don't like it…

Akyla; heh, yeah, sorry Hil, I'll get right on It.

She said with a smile. Getting up and walking towards Hilary, who was slightly smiling. SH dropped her jacket on the floor as Akyla got out her Beyblade and launcher. With Tyson soon following. They launched them, together and they had a small battle to get some fire going. A moment after the fire was burning, as their shadows danced on the icy walls.

Rei: This wind is thickening!! We won't last another half hour out here at this rate!!

He said, yelling over the wind, blocking his face with his arm, like everyone else was doing.

Kenny: Rei's Right!! See if we can find a cave!! Or something that we can all rest in!!

Max: I see one!! Just Over there!

He used his free arm to point to the small cave just ahead of them.

Kai: Come on then!! Hurry, before things get worse!!

He yelled back at them as they all quickened their pace. Kai's arm was now throbbing with agony, but he ignored it. The only thing he was worried about was his cousin being alive.

They soon made it in the cave. Mika sat down at the end of it, exhausted, as did Kenny. Smiling at her trying to make her feel better. It did slightly, but she was till worried about her cousin being alive, and Kai.

Kai: Rei! Max! We can block up the opening with snow!! That way it won't get as cold too quickly!! Got it!!

Max: Yeah!!

Rei: Got it Kai!!

As fast as they could they managed to fill up the whole rather quickly. Hoping that it would hold. And soon enough they managed to rest with Mika and Kenny.

Kenny: Hey guys, I'm going to use my computer to see if I can track Tyson and Akyla's Bit-Beast, and hope they have them with them.

Max: Good idea

Rei: Sounds like a plan chief.

Mika then looked at Kai, noticing how calm he looked, and yet sensed the worry in him. But she felt more worried about him than anything. More than Tyson.

Mika: Kai, may I talk with you for a moment?

Kai just nodded walking over to them, far enough so that the other didn't here.

Mika: Are you okay. Besides…well you know…

Kai: I'm fine, what of it.

Mika; Kai, please don't take that tone with me?

Kai only looked down. He had so much on his mind right now.

Mika: can I see…you're arm….

Kai: it's fie just a graze.

Mika: oh come on silly…let me see, I have bandages.

Kai looked slightly confused at her, raising his brow slightly

Mika: oh, we English always come prepared.

Kai smiled at her.

Mika: oh my. I think you need aiding quickly. You just smiled. That can't be good.

Kai: I'm just trying to see the silver lining on all of this.

Mika; well, it's given a chance to bring us all together. A chance to help our resourceful skills. And besides Kai. Akyla's fine. She's probably with Tyson and Hilary. Well I suppose that can't be fine if their all together. Well, uh, you'll be glad to now that Tyson probably has a huge head ache by now.

She then laughed girlishly, and Kai only made a slight laughing noise through his nose. Kai then got out his arm, realizing the moment, and she got a bandage out of her pocket and began rapping Kai's arm.

She looked up at him, as did he. But then Kai felt awkward and just got up quickly with a small "thanks" and sat next to Rei on the other side.

Mika: Their maybe hope for him yet

She said smiling to herself.

She looked towards the blocked exit that they now had and spoke to herself.

_Mika: Tyson, I hope you're okay, warm and safe, and with friends._

Akyla opened her eyes and realized that she had nodded off. She looked at Tyson and Hilary who had also done the same. She stood up and noticed that the fire on Hilary's now ashed Jacket was almost dying out. She then looked at Tyson, and was about to grab his hat to throw it in. But something in her stomach stopped her. She didn't know what.

She then smiled at herself, and took the belted gloves on her hands off, and threw them in, it grew more, but it just needed a little more fuel. She looked down on the ground, her eyes shaken and focused. Hesitation hit her face, but then she looked back at Tyson and Hilary and laughed slightly too herself.

**Flash Back**

A man looking round about 30 bent down to face what looked like a small version of Akyla. She was about 6 years old at the time. Dressed in black dungaree's and a dark green t-shirt underneath. The man then put his hand on her head, making the small girl giggle with a happy smile.

Man: now Akyla, I want you to keep this for me. I had it when I was your age.

He held out a peace of yellow cloth in the form of a bandana. Giving the small Akyla a confused look.

Man: yes I know it may look like nothing, but it's very important to me, and I want you to have it….my Daughter…

He said with a nice smile. She then nodded frantically as he then went behind her and tied it around her neck. He faced her holding her shoulders as she posed boyishly making the man laugh.

Akyla: It's great dad! Thanks!

She said with clenched fists in front of her and a huge happy smile on her face.

**End**

The sound of her young voice then faded in her mind. As she shook it off once more. She

Then reached behind her neck and untied it. She held her hand over the fire with it falling over it. She then looked away as she let her muscles in her fingers relax as it fell into the burning flame.

Akyla: I'm sorry Dad, heh, but I've given it to someone….I care for…

She said to herself. Knowing her father would listen to her. She then sat away from the fire and back into her corner, letting Hilary and Tyson take more of the heat. As Akyla led down facing away Tyson then opened one eye. He knew what Akyla just did; he sat up and looked at her from afar. He then got up and walked over towards her.

Akyla was still thinking of her dad, she didn't have a huge memory of him, just mainly that bandana. Yeah, to some people it may have seemed stupid but to her it was important. He was important. But then she felt something fall on her, she looked up slightly and saw Tyson's jacket on her back. She turned her head right round and saw Tyson with his yellow shirt on walking away, rubbing his arms. Akyla wasn't the only one who saw this, Hilary did also and she wasn't happy about it.

Hilary was just going to "wake up" and yell at Tyson until Akyla busted in.

Akyla: Hey! School boy! I don't need your charity.

She took the jacket and threw it towards him. It almost landed in the fire but Tyson just caught it.

Tyson: hey, I'm just trying to help you, like you did us!

He said clenching his fist with the jacket in front of him, as Hilary listened closely.

Akyla: I wasn't helping you; I just felt it polite to not wake you up trying to burn _your_ clothing.

She said, not changing her position.

Tyson: fine, if you don't want my jacket, then at least come by the fire, or at least near it!

Akyla: relax, I got big boots, unlike your little booties you guys have.

Tyson: Grr! That's it; I don't have to listen to you arguing with me about _Your_ welfare!! You're getting over here and that's final!!

Tyson dropped his jacket and speed walked over to Akyla and grabbing her legs and trying to pull her over.

Akyla: Let go if you know what's good for you Tyson!!

Tyson: I don't care what's good for me; I care what's good for you!!

Akyla: don't give me the mushy stuff!!…..Get…Off!!!

She pulled her legs out of his grip and kicked him hard, causing him to skid across the icy floor tensing his muscles and face.

Hilary: That's it

She said to herself, she got up and looked Akyla's Way.

Hilary: Stop It!!

Tyson: no…Hilary…I got it…

He got up, his face tensing even more as he held his chest, at a slight slant to his stamina.

Tyson: Ya know, most people would have worked together, I mean, even me and Hilary aren't arguing. There's a chance we could die Akyla, and you still fight with me!! Why!!?? It's stupid!!

But nothing came out of Akyla's mouth. She only stood up and faced the blocked exit. Her body looked tense and it looked like it was shaking.

Tyson: Hey!!

Hilary: Tyson!?

Tyson: What!?

Hilary: n-nothing….

Tyson: Akyla!! You're a selfish person!! And only care about yourself!! And Kai!! But he's gone okay!! He's probably dead!! And he's not coming back!!

Hilary: Tyson, I know you're the right one here, but you're just making the matters worse for her! Even though she deserves it for the way she treats us

She was looking at Tyson, though meant the last part towards Akyla, though she didn't look like she was listening.

Akyla: You know Hilary! You can be a major…oh…fine. Fine! I'll help!! But as soon as we get out of here I'm looking for kai got that!!

She said, pointing a finger at both of them. Who only smiled happily.

Tyson: okay, Hilary I need you to try and keep the fire burning, but keep both of you warm in the process. Akyla. Don't get in Hilary's way.

Akyla: is that it!?

She demanded, putting her hand on her hips in displeasure.

Tyson: for now…

Akyla: and what are you going to do School Boy!?

Tyson: I'm going to search for everyone else…Just stay alive you two…got that?

Akyla: oh no! You aren't gonna be the hero again School Boy!? I'll fid the others!

She began to walked towards the exit but Tyson stopped her.

Tyson: it's too dangerous for you. No offence but I'm stronger and have more clothing on than the rest of you.

Hilary: be careful Tyson.

Tyson nodded at Hilary, and rolled his eyes with a smile at Akyla.

Akyla: why are you looking at me for!?

Tyson: another job for you. I need to launch your Blade the exact same time as me, got it!!?

Akyla: Alright, Alright I got it, Geez, enough with the yelling!!

Hilary: you're both yelling!!

T+A: Sorry

Hilary: better.

Tyson: okay, on the count of three, and full power! One…Two…Three!

T+A: Let It Rip!!

They launched their blades simultaneously. Yelling along with it. As they both hit the same spot at the exact same time a small hole appeared.

Tyson: Okay, one last time, so I can fit threw.

Akyla: heh, with the size of you're head you're sure you'll fit?

Tyson: just do it!

Akyla: Alright!

They tried many times, until the hole became human size. Shortly after, Tyson squeezed through, his voice was heard form the other side.

Tyson: The weather's toned down now! It'll be easier to find em.

Hilary: Good luck Tyson!

Akyla: Good luck Tyson…

Akyla mimicked her, with a feminine pose and a high voice.

Hilary: at least I care you idiot!!

Akyla: Idiot! I'm not the one with Air in my head!!

Hilary: Whatever!!

She folded her arms and looked away.

Akyla: Fine!!

She did the same.

Some hours past after the gang had their little argument. The weather had calmed down and Tyson nominated himself to find the others. It was only the girls left in the cave. Hilary staring at the fire, in which was still quite strong, and Akyla was staring at the wall again.

Hilary: Tyson's bin a while.

She said in a worried tone.

Akyla: heh, hopefully he got lost.

Hilary stood up in a rage, moving slightly closer to Akyla.

Hilary: Hey! Don't say such a thing! You're always thinking so negative when it comes to Tyson!

Akyla: well, to me, he seems like a negative sort of guy.

She turned her head slightly towards her, not making any effort to move.

Hilary: You are unbelievable! You only care about yourself! Or Kai, and that ones way too much.

Akyla: oh, if only I cared in what you thought of me.

Hilary: you're right. I know you don't care what I say about you. And to be honest. I don't care about you neither, or what you say!

Akyla: you seem to care what Tyson thinks of you…

She said with a slight smirk and Kai's tone in her voice.

Hilary: Oh! Don't you dare Akyla!

Akyla: heh, and to think, you burned your favourite Jacket to keep him warm. Did he thank you by the way.

She then started laughing to herself, as thick steam came out of her mouth. Whilst Hilary's yells got louder. Then out of nowhere she pounced on Akyla, grabbing her clothing and pulling her around. Akyla then retaliated by slamming her against the built wall, so hard that they both went straight through.

They tumbled down the freezing cold snowy hill, still pulling and hitting each other as they did so.

Eventually they let go, feeling very cold and slightly throbbing form their wounds. Akyla had a funny feeling in her throat and chest but she ignored it, her anger was too great.

Akyla: Why the hell did you do that for!!

Hilary: You don't know anything truly about him. You haven't been around him long enough like I have!!

Akyla: So!!

Hilary: So you don't deserve him!!!

Akyla: I Don't Care about Tyson!!!

Then the mountains were silent. Hilary had shock to her face. Akyla noticed that she wasn't looking directly at her. She knew who was. She turned round and saw Tyson. He was looking down at the ground. With hurtful eyes. Clenching tightly a new yellow bandana in his hand. He looked up and forced a laugh out. Clenched his lips. Looked away and began walking back to the lodge, where he had found everyone else.

Hilary: Happy Now…you…

Akyla: Shut up Hilary!!

Akyla soon got to the lodge. She looked in the foyer, Tyson was there staring at the bandana in his hands, with Mika comforting him. Akyla and Mika's eyes met, and Mika knew what she meant. She got up and walked out the door, but before whispering to something in her ear.

Mika: you've done it this time…but good luck.

She closed the door behind her and went to help Hilary still on the hill.

Akyla stared at Tyson, there eyes didn't meet. His eyes were too full of pain and were broken to meet with them. But then he lifted his head and looked at her. Akyla saw a glimpse of hate in them.

Tyson: now you're gonna give me some crappy excuse that you didn't mean it right?

Akyla: Tyson…damn it…heh…I actually didn't mean it.

Tyson: Pff, new it.

Akyla: no please, just listen…it was spur of the moment. Hilary kept moaning and being annoying…yelling that I didn't care about you…but…

Tyson's head rose once more. Akyla tensed her face, and screwed her eyes up.

Akyla: I really…do care about you….

Tyson: Yeah…call me when you learn to do it without tensing k…

He got up and began to walk out back.

Akyla: How dumb are you school boy!!

Tyson: What'chu say!

He stopped in his tracks, looking angrily at her.

Akyla: I said you were dumb! Haven't you realized anything yet! I care about you! I argue a lot with you! I dance with you! I've kissed you already! Heck, I burned my last remaining memory of my dad for you!! Get it threw your thick Skull I Love You!!! …uh….

She had just realized what she just said. She had a weird feeling inside of her again…but she knew, for some strange reason it was right.

Tyson turned his whole body around. He then slowly walked towards her. As she looked slightly scared. He was close to her now. He raised his hand with the bandana in it. And stared at it. But then he quickly looked at Akyla, dropping it in the process of holding her tight and kissing her. Akyla hesitated slightly but then after few moments. She kissed back, holding him close as well.

They eventually pulled away from each other once more. Staring into each others eyes.

Akyla: I-I'm sorry Tyson…

She said quietly, smiling sweetly to herself.

Tyson: no sweat…and I hope you know…that was just a thank you gesture..

He laughed slightly, and Akyla was laughing with him. Then she looked up at him once more.

Akyla: aw man, we're not going to sing cheesy love songs now are we.

Tyson: Pff, course not….

Akyla: but, you're gonna…

She said slight laughter to her voice….

Tyson: you are my sunshine…my only sunshine….

Tucking some rogue strands of hair behind her ear. As she sighed.

Akyla: heh fine…you make me happy when sky's are grr…..

She was cut off as she coughed forcefully, causing some blood to spit out of her mouth. She then rolled her eyes back into her head and falling on the floor.

Tyson: Akyla!? Akyla!!!

He fell on the floor, and led next to her. Trying to get her to breathe. He put her head on his

lap pushing her stomach, slapping her trying to get her to wake up. It wasn't working.

Tyson: Help!! Guys Help!!! Hurry!!!!

Soon after Tyson called. Mika and the others ran in to help. Kenny called the hospital.

Rei and Tyson lifted her into the ambulance. Tyson and Kai got in the ambulance with her.

Mika called a cab and Max, Rei, Kenny, and a guilty Hilary rode inside, following the

Ambulance to the hospital.

Akyla woke up with blurry vision. As she soon focused, she saw Tyson sitting on the middle

Of her bed.

Tyson: Hey…

He said with a soft smile.

Akyla: Hey….What…Where….

She raised her head slightly, looking around the semi-bright pale room. She heard beeping in

the background, and saw that she had a needle in her arm, connecting t a bag of clear liquid.

Akyla: oh no…No…not here…Please…no…

She shook her head side to side after every pause of breathe.

Tyson: shh, Akyla it's okay, don't worry…it's a place to help you…

Akyla; but I shouldn't need help…I….I don't want to go like this Ty…Not like this….I want to

Die in battle…or saving someone…but not like this…..

Tyson: hey, don't talk that way…you're not going to Die…alright….

Akyla: Where's Kai and the others?

Tyson: They're just outside in the lobby…you want them to come in…

Akyla; no…heh…don't want them to see me like this….heh

She laughed a bit more. But this made something scratch in he throat, causing her too

cough forcefully.

Tyson: hey, calm down, heh, no more joking for a while k…

Akyla: but it helps me…cope…

Tyson: yeah well…it's not…for me…

Kai: Why aren't you doing anything!!!??

He ordered slamming his hands on the desk of the secutairy. Making a few appliances fall

off. His face wrinkles with aggression.

Secutary: Please Sir, calm down, we're doing the best we can…

Kai: yeah well!! I have a Dying cousin who can tell you otherwise!!

The last words of his sentence made his voice go slightly high and crackly. He had been

Yelling for so long, his voice was running out.

Mika then stood up form the chairs where the others were sitting and walked over to Kai.

Mika: Kai…Calm down okay…I know it's hard to accept…but it wont help…just sit

down…

Kai: I can't…calm…down….She's Dying Miks…I can't do anything….I can't…for once I can't

save her from this….

He dropped his head, leaning his arms on the desk. Tensing his face, trying not to cry.

Mika was amazed at his feelings. First he had called her "Miks" which eh never did, and

also, for some reason, she could tell he was a whole different person. Compassionate for

Others, and upset.

Mika: It's okay….I don't really know what to do or say Kai…

She said, holding on to his arm for comfort…normally he would hit her away, but she and him

knew it was okay.

Mika: come on…let's go outside….

Kai nodded slightly, letting Mika lead his way outside in the corridor.

Rei: I know it's a bad scenario and all guys…but this has actually brought everyone closer

Together….

Max: yeah…but still…I didn't expect this…

Max then put on a pensive face as he gazed at the table in front of him. Rei did the same.

Hilary: uh…K-Kenny…h-have you found out what's wrong with, with her yet…

Rei: Hilary…we keep telling you…it's not your fault…she was like this before you guys fought

…she did this to herself…

Hilary: yeah well…responsibility still comes in my part…I just made it worse taking her out in

the snow…

Max: Yeah but Hilary…she didn't want to get warm…in a way…I think she was helping you

and Tyson get warmer anyway….

Hilary: R-Really…

Max: I don't know…but it's a nice way to think about it…

Kenny: the answer to your question Hilary…Seeming as Akyla was in that cold climate for so

long with out much heat or comfort. The cold got into her system and slightly froze some

internal interior's. That's why she struggles to breathe or move sometimes….

Hilary: will she make it…

Kenny: …that is something…the computer can't tell me…

He shut the laptop down and stared at it.

Rei: she's the only one that can save herself…

Tyson watched Akyla stare aimlessly into random space.

Akyla: there are 7 seagulls on the ceiling…heh…and one's fading away…

Tyson forced out a laugh. Her stared at his legs, whilst gripping hard onto them. Breathing

deeply threw his teeth. Tears forming in his eyes.

Akyla: What…Tyson?

She lifted her head up slightly in concern.

Tyson: Why is it always you…I don't understand…why do you have to pay for everything…

Akyla: Lucky I guess…

Tyson: don't Joke around Akyla! You're Dying! It's killing me seeing you like this! It's not fair!

Akyla: Tyson…please don't…don't do this on my account….

Her voice crackling once more. She felt a tingle in her nose.

Tyson: We finally get together, we finally know we love each other…and know you're leaving

me…you're leaving like this…

He clenched his face up even more. Causing thin lines of tears to stream down his cheeks.

It took most of Akyla's strength to lift her hand out from under the covers. She then put her

hand on Tyson's clenched fist and held it tight. Making him stop and look at her with

gleaming eyes.

Akyla: if I am leaving…I'm glad you're with me…as cheesy as that sounds…heh

She laughed once more causing more forceful coughs to come out of her mouth. She looked

at her hands, which had a few specks of blood on it. She hid it from Tyson and continued

staring at him.

Kai was now sitting, tightly against the corridor wall. Mika was next to him, legs by her

side, not taking her eyes of him. His hands were buried in his hands. Concentrating on

Breathing.

Kai: Don't you hate it?

Mika: H-Hate what?

Kai: you're so close to someone, and you want to help them in some way, but there's nothing

you can do…do you know what that feels like?

He raised his hands out head out of his hands and looked at Mika, who forced a smile.

Mika: …no….

Kai: I just…

He breathed threw his nose, which sounded like he was about to cry.

Kai: I just can't….have her….Leave….

Mika: She won't

Kai: I'm a bad cousin; I can't even keep my cousin alive!

Mika; its okay, its okay…

She took hold of his shoulders and hugged him close to her.

Mika: she's going to pull through…

She hesitated slightly. But then closed her eyes and kissed him on the head. He lifted his

head and stared at her, with the same eyes Tyson owned. Mika smiled softly, then

kissed him on the check. She then did once more, but more closer to his mouth. All he was

doing was breathing, but quite loudly. She went to kiss him on the other cheek, but Kai held

her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. She stared at his mouth as she moved closer

once more. She held his shoulder and kissed him passionately on the lips, she then felt him

kiss back. As they moved their bodies closer together.

A few moments after Kai pulled away. He noticed the blush filling Mika's cheeks. All

these feelings soon rushed threw him. Mika stared back at kai, and she couldn't believe

what happened. Though they both felt good about what they done. But then Mika didn't.

She looked away at Aki then onto the floor, feeling really harsh.

Mika: Kai…don't think…I was taking advantage of you…

Kai: Mika….Stop thinking that everything you do around me is wrong….

Mika: it's just I did that to you…when you were mourning….it doesn't feel like the right

thing to have done…

Kai: hey…I kissed back didn't I…?

Mika: heh…yeah I suppose…it was nice wasn't it…

Kai: …yeah…

They both then smiled sweetly at each other. But they were interrupted by Rei opening the

doors.

Rei: hey uh Kai…we've all seen Akyla man, you're the last one…you ready….

Kai: …yeah…

He said in his quietest voice. He got up as Rei left the corridor, he touched his hand on the

door, and felt someone hold his hand. He looked down and Mika was staring at him with

a confident smile. He smiled back, let go of her hand and walked through the doors, past the

foyer where everyone was looking at him with smiles, he smiled back and went through the

doors.

He looked around the room. Tyson was asleep in the far chair, and Akyla was looking out the

far window, her hand arms out of the covers, with a frail appearance to her.

Kai: Hey Akyla….

Akyla: Hey kai, you haven't been in yet…heh …thought you were dead…heh

She began coughing hard once more. But she ignored the pain.

Kai: how ya holding up…

Akyla: well…I've been better…You okay…you look like you've been crying Kai…

She said in a strong worried voice.

Akyla: Please don't Kai…I'm….

Kai: just shut up okay….

He said with slight orderment, but mostly sentiment. He walked over to her and sat on her

bed. He stroked her left arm, over the markings.

Kai: he can't control you anymore…you realize that…

Akyla: heh…yeah…still control you though…ha ha

In a humorous tone.

Kai: do you…want me to get them off for you?

Akyla: no…

Kai: why not..

Slight shock in his voice…

Akyla: They'll remind me of you…

She confessed. He sweet smile towards him made feelings rush through Kai once more. He

felt his nose tingle, trying hard to hold back his emotions.

Akyla: heh, you wuss…

She smiled with her teeth, though the dryness on her lips made it hard to do so.

Kai: Akyla…I just want you to…to know that…

Akyla: heh, go on say it….

She knew what he was going to say to her. But she still let him finish.

Kai: I…love you Akyla…

Akyla: Wuss!

She said in her loudest voice, which wasn't higher than an Average volume. She began

laughing to herself but she didn't cough afterwards.

Kai: Akyla?

Akyla: fine…I love you too….Kai Hiwatari.

Kai laughed slightly threw his nose. Making it tingle even more.

Akyla: hey, before you burst out crying….can you pass me that clipboard…

Kai raised his brow. He didn't know why she asked for a clipboard. But he looked around, it

was on Tyson's lap. He got up and carefully got it out of his grasp. And handed it to Akyla.

She lifted up the flap at the top and retrieved a red pen. She scrolled down the page until she

came to a sentence with a small box next to it. It said "do not resuscitate"

She marked an "X" in the small box and handed the clipboard back to Kai.

He stared at hit. Shock hit his face.

Kai: Aky….!!

He got his cousins stare. She was smiling though seriousness was in her eyes. He bowed his

head and nodded. He turned round putting it back on the table. He stared aimlessly at the

ground. Thinking. He took a breathe and walked to Akyla, lifting her up straight and hugged

her tightly.

Akyla: Ow…

Kai didn't say a word, he then let go of her and looked her in the eyes once more. She smiled

back and led back down again as he left the room.

It was night outside now. Everyone had forced themselves to go home. But Kai and Tyson

stayed.

Akyla opened her eyes. Realizing she wasn't dead yet and laughing to herself. Causing her to

cough more. Waking Tyson up form his sleep.

Akyla: oh…Sorry…

Tyson: heh, don't worry, I was having a nightmare about…heh…never mind…

He got up, making the cushion sound and sat where kai had next to Akyla.

Akyla: where's Kai?

Tyson: he's Taking Mika home…he'll be back

Akyla: School Boy…Sing for me….

Tyson: odd request…

Akyla: …please…

Tyson breathed in. Smiling at Akyla's request. There was only one song playing in his head

at that moment.

Tyson: You are my sunshine…My only Sunshine…You make me happy…when sky's are

Grey…

He was singing whilst tucking her bang behind her ear repeatedly.

Tyson: you'll never know…how much I….heh….love you…

Akyla then led on his hand trying to fall asleep once more. Tyson smiled. Trying to hold back

his tears this time. He looked up at the ceiling at the fading seagull.

Tyson: …please don't take my sunshine…away…

He then stared back at his love. Stood up and was walking out the door to go to the

Bathroom.

Akyla: Ty-Tyson…?

Tyson: huh…yeah…?

Akyla: Can you get me…a…a glass of water…

Tyson: heh…Sure thing…

He closed the door behind him. Akyla looked up at the Seagull on the ceiling. It was almost

invisible now. Tears streamed down her cheeks as a soft smile hit her face.

Akyla: guess we never had that Beyblade Battle huh Tyson? Guess we'll never know now…

She turned to the other side of her bed, and pulled her arm out of the duvet. Taking most of

her strength, she didn't care this time. She pushed the Life support machine on its wheels

slightly. For her hand to fit behind it. She felt around for the plug. And when she grasped it

She tensed up her face, and quickly breathed through her teeth.


End file.
